Role Models
by TheBeautifulNerd
Summary: Lily has joined a creative writing course as a way to relax and get rid of her stress. For one of her assignments though, she has to write about someone who she admires. One-shot.
**I have writer's block for a few of my other** **stories but I needed to write something so I came up with a one-shot. Enjoy :)**

Lily chewed thoughtfully on her pen as she pondered over what to write. It was meant to be something to help her relax, something therapeutic but that didn't seem to be working. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, staring at the blank piece of paper that sat on the table in front of her. She was on her break in the staffroom and it seemed to be the best possible time to get started on her assignment. The thing was, she knew what she wanted to write about. She just didn't know how to start it.

One of Lily's best subjects at school had been English and that was mainly because she could write stories. As a child, it had been a huge hobby of hers but as she grew older she just couldn't find the time to do it anymore. Then after a stressful couple of weeks in the ED, she'd signed up to a writer's course and suddenly she found herself engrossed in her old, childhood hobby again.

Her first assignment though was to write about someone she admired and although embarrassed about it, she knew who to write about.

After a lot of thought, she stopped chewing on her pen and decided to write something. Immediately, her stress disappeared and she felt as if she was working on the next bestseller. Maybe she should write a novel one day. She wondered if people would actually read it and if it would be any good.

"Lily!" Cal's voice soon appeared and he raced into the staffroom. "Sorry. We need you in resus."

"Fine," Lily sighed and put her pen down. "I'll be there."

Cal nodded and fled the room. Lily glanced at what she'd written, feeling happy and smiled to herself. At least she'd only just managed to finish her assignment before Cal had interrupted her. She picked up the notes that she'd brought in with her and tucked her piece of paper behind them as she left the room.

"Lily!" Connie shouted to her. "Did you not get Cal's message?"

"Yes," she replied. "I'm just on my way there now. I just had to get these notes sorted and..."

"I shall get someone to deal with that," Connie said, snatching the notes out of her hand. "Go, scoot!"

She walked away with a subtle eye roll and Lily turned in the other direction towards resus. She stopped dead in her tracks when she realised that she wasn't holding her creative writing piece anymore. The notes. Connie had taken it with her! In a panic, her eyes widened and she spun round but Connie was now well out of sight.

"No," she whispered to herself and held a hand to her head.

"Lily," Cal said, as he hovered by the doors of resus. "Come on."

"Coming," she croaked and turned to follow Cal.

* * *

Connie sighed and placed the notes on her desk. She rummaged through them to check who they belonged to and where they had to go when something caught her eye. She picked up the paper and sat down at her desk, frowning in confusion as she began to read. Lily's name was written in the top right hand corner.

 _The person I really admire is my boss, Connie Beauchamp. I still remember the day she first started at Holby City Emergency Department as a consultant. She was amazing. Scary, but amazing and everyone else thought exactly the same. I guess she was strict in a way, beautiful, but you could tell that she really cared about people._

 _She'd been working at Holby City for years and she was an amazing doctor. I was glad when she finally became clinical lead, she was the sort of manager that everyone prayed for. She was a brilliant motherly figure as well, I guess it's experience from having a daughter of her own. If you needed to talk about something, she was there. She may not have been happy about it, she may have said that she was busy but eventually she made time and secretly she cared. Even though she didn't show it._

 _Being a clinical lead requires a lot of work but Connie never ever complains about it. She gets on with the paperwork, she works late hours, she's always got all hands on deck whether it's in the office completing paperwork or when she's in resus saving a patients life._

 _And when she praises you for good work, it's like you've just won the lottery._

 _I know she may not seem like such a great woman but I think she is and someday I hope to be a clinical lead myself. And I pray that I'd be just as good as Connie Beauchamp._

Connie smiled and shook her head as she read what Lily had written. She didn't know what it was for and she didn't know why she had written it but it almost brought tears to her eyes. As she read it over one more time, there was a knock on the door.

"Um...Come in..." She called, quickly folding up the paper and tucking it under the stack of notes. The door opened and Lily walked in. "Doctor Chao." Connie smiled at her. "What can I do for you?"

"I...I've finished in resus..." Lily stuttered. "I think I may have left something with those notes, I...I was wondering if you...You had seen anything at all..."

Connie bit her lip. She was about to say something but she saw how nervous Lily looked and obviously for some reason she hadn't wanted Connie to read what she'd written.

"What does it look like?" Connie asked.

"It's just a bit of paper with some writing on," Lily whispered. "I...It's embarrassing but I've joined this creative writing course, it was one of my assignments."

"Have you?" Connie asked, pretending to fumble around on her desk. "What brought that on?"

"It's just something to do in my spare time," Lily said quietly and shrugged her shoulders.

"Is this it?" Connie asked, pulling out Lily's assignment and handing it out to her.

"Yes." Lily couldn't reply fast enough and she immediately snatched the paper out of Connie's hand. She went to leave but stopped dead in her tracks and turned back to look at Connie. "You...You didn't read any of it, did you?"

Connie didn't know how to answer that question but she replied with the answer that Lily clearly wanted to hear.

"No," the clinical lead whispered and shook her head. "No, I didn't."

"Good." Lily smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you."

"But Lily," Connie added. "You're going to make a fantastic writer one of these days."

 **I hope you liked it. Just something random and off the top of my head :)**


End file.
